


Just Off the Key of Reason

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faeries, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours - Soulmate AU, Faery AU, Faery!Patrick, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Scottish!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: aha I may have watched Outlander before I started writing this...but BlueRabbits asked me for a fairy AU...which ok fine I'll write it but I think she meant like tinkerbell type crap...I, however, MUCH PREFER Scottish/Irish folklore and proper Faeries. So much more fun and interesting...though that could be the fault of my Scot/Irish heritage. So here we have a Faery!Patrick with as good a Scottish accent as I could write trying to sound stuff out with a Scottish accent to know how to write them.Enjoyxoxo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> aha I may have watched Outlander before I started writing this...but BlueRabbits asked me for a fairy AU...which ok fine I'll write it but I think she meant like tinkerbell type crap...I, however, MUCH PREFER Scottish/Irish folklore and proper Faeries. So much more fun and interesting...though that could be the fault of my Scot/Irish heritage. So here we have a Faery!Patrick with as good a Scottish accent as I could write trying to sound stuff out with a Scottish accent to know how to write them.  
> Enjoy  
> xoxo

  

 

Patrick knelt down to the cold, fresh water of the river of the stream and scooped some up in the little glass bottle he pulled out of his satchel. This water was supposed to have some sort of magick healing properties and he wanted some for a charm he was working on. It was quiet and calm in this part of the woods. The sunlight filtered down through the trees and cast a beautiful soft light to the forest floor. He smiled at the feeling of the warm sun on his pale skin. It felt really nice to be outside. The humans made going out into this realm difficult but there were things in this world he couldn’t really get in his own without paying a high price for it. Last time the bastard that sold what he wanted tried to get his true name as a price. Patrick immediately declined and got away from them as fast as he possibly could. That was far too steep a price for Patrick’s liking. No, he could get his own ingredients but there was always a risk when it came to the human world. There were only pockets of magick left here, faeries and other such creatures used to live here too, but humans kept claiming the land and destroying the magickal places where things like that could live. 

 

He got up and wandered back to the standing stones, not in any real hurry, just feeling the sun and picking some flowers and herbs that looked useful along the way. Today was good. Maybe he could get Gerard to come over tonight. He liked Gerard, he was a bit wild for Patrick but generally nice enough and he liked to just sit there with Patrick, painting and sometimes singing. Ryan was a good friend, he came to the human world with Patrick usually but today he was busy doing something, Patrick wasn’t really sure what and he dared not ask. One thing he wished for was the ability to see the colours of the flowers he picked. Gerard could see colour, he’d found his soulmate and he always told Patrick about colours but...colours proved hard to explain when one had never seen them. 

 

Patrick heard an odd sound as he neared the standing stones. He furrowed his brows together and listened. It sounded…...like crying. He picked up his pace and hurried to the stones. He was almost there when he saw the human and ducked behind a tree to hide himself. His mind was reeling. Humans sometimes wandered near the standing stones, some even managed to slip through the barrier, but most avoided it for fear of the faeries harming them or killing them. He peeked around the tree and looked at the human. He’d never seen a human up close. It was a man, one of the locals he thought but he was a little different. Darker. And covered in what Patrick thought used to be called sailor’s markings. He couldn’t remember what they called them now but he was sure it’d changed in the last couple hundred of their years. He had dark hair not common in the locals and wasn’t nearly as pale as most of them were. Patrick felt strangely intrigued by this human. He stepped back, resigning to go hide until the human left, but he heard a loud snap and felt the twig break under his bare foot. The human looked up, startled, and looked around. 

 

“Who’s there?” 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete sat with his head rested against a standing stone, he wiped the tears from his face and tried to hold back the new tears threatening to spill over. He couldn’t get the storm clouds out of his head. His head pounded as if from thunder but it was just his thoughts. That was nothing new, today they were just a bit louder than normal with no sign of a break. Brendon had found someone who made him see colours and had left Pete without any kind of warning. It made the storm swirl violently. 

 

His head snapped up at the sound of a twig cracking, breaking him out of his own head and demanding his attention. He’d heard strange things about what lurked in the woods. So many stories about the forest and about these standing stones he was leaning against. None of them were terribly favourable. 

 

“Who’s there?” 

 

He called out and heard a little noise. He wiped his face again and rose to his feet too look off into the trees. He furrowed his brows together and watched, seeing a small movement behind a tree. 

 

“Show yourself. Now.” 

 

He moved closer and tried to look around the trees. 

 

“I can see you, I’m not stupid. Get out here where I can see you properly.” 

 

He called out again and a smaller man stepped out into his view. He was a peculiar and pretty man. Pete watched him carefully and saw how timid he seemed but also saw that something was really off about him. He was dressed like some kind of medieval fairy tale. He was small and pale and had soft looking light hair. His eyes were strange and caught Pete’s attention, made him feel a little dizzy. He looked scared.

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

The man looked distressed at this question. 

 

“I’m Pete, what do I call you?” 

 

The other man looked at him uncertainly, he looked at his feet and it was then that Pete saw the pointed ears. He arched a brow and watched him, quietly waiting. 

 

“I….er….I’m P-Patrick.” 

 

“Patrick...what are you? Is this some kind of cosplay? It’s really good if it is.”

 

Pete stepped closer to Patrick, who in turn whimpered and stepped away. 

 

“No, hey, I’m not going to hurt you...you startled me, that’s all. I just want to know who you are.” 

 

Pete shushed him gently and stepped towards him again. 

 

“Y-ye...were crying...is s-something wr-rong?” 

 

Pete looked at him in surprise and then looked at his feet. He sat back down at the foot of the standing stone, everything flooding back and the storm cloud of his mind rolling back in ever so slowly. He didn’t completely sink back into his cloudy frame of mind but it was just around the edges of his thoughts. He saw Patrick move closer to him and didn’t look up for fear of him being frightened away or something. Pete felt a hand on his and looked up at the other man. He was so pretty and his eyes were wide. He wasn’t human, something in Pete’s brain told him this but he wasn’t sure what or why. 

 

“What are you? You’re not human, there is no way.”

 

He watched as fear overtook Patrick’s expression. He was scared and Pete wasn’t sure why but if he did know he probably wouldn’t blame him. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you...I just wanna know...for curiosity’s sake I guess.”

 

Pete shrugged and pushed back the black cloud to focus on Patrick. 

 

“I...I….errr…..” 

 

Patrick was shaking and Pete got worried. 

 

“Woah, hey, take it easy. I’m really not going to hurt you. I can try and guess what you are but that might offend you.”

 

Patrick looked at him curiously, almost telling him to try and guess. 

 

“Ok...you have pointed ears...and you’re small...an elf? Or a sprite?”

 

Patrick wrinkled his nose and didn’t look impressed at all. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t know much about fairytales.” 

 

Patrick made a funny face, it almost seemed like a ‘you’re close’ kind of face but what had he said, Pete wondered. He thought about it for a second. 

 

“What?...You’re a fairy? But you don’t have wings…” 

 

“Well...er...no’ all faeries have wings.” 

 

Patrick said carefully, and Pete realized two things. Patrick had an accent and he said fairy somehow with a different tone or meaning than Pete did. The accent...Pete couldn’t tell if it was Scottish or Irish but he was in Scotland so he wagered it might be that. He knew the accents were different but for the life of him he couldn’t tell you how. He knew when he heard it but right now he wasn’t sure. The fairy thing...that he had no idea. He searched what little he knew about this place in his mind and tried to figure it out. Nothing came to mind. 

 

“Sorry, don’t really know much about fairies.” 

 

“Well...no, I wouldnae’ think ye did outside legends and folklore. Fae generally donae’ go near humans if we can help it. Ye’re...the first I’ve seen in a lon’ time.” 

 

That sounded different, Pete was sure of it. Then it hit him and he remembered where he’d heard that before. 

 

“Oh...Fae...like Shakespearean Faeries. They were mischievous and kind of evil. 

 

“Ye were thinkin’ of little winged creatures...those are pixies. Legends have been mixed around so much I’m no’ surprised ye’re so confused. Fae are a very old folk, found mostly here and in Ireland. More complicated than some mere pixie or elf.” 

 

Patrick shook his head and looked at Pete. 

 

“I donae’ know ‘bout evil but most certainly have no fondness for humans.” 

 

Pete chuckled quietly at Patrick’s accent, it wasn’t hard on the ears, or he didn’t think it was anyways. It was sort of muddled but nice. Patrick gave him an uncertain look and tilted his head, sitting down across from Pete. He seemed content to sit with the human for a while. 

 

“Wha’ are ye laughin’ a’?”

 

Pete cleared his throat and tried to make the smile go away from his face. 

 

“Sorry...just...listening to you talking...your accent.” 

 

Pete was almost afraid this pretty little creature might get mad at him but instead he just smiled a little and chuckled back. 

 

“Sounds odd tae ye does i’?” 

 

“Very, but I like it.” 

 

Pete heard something and Patrick made a strange little noise. He looked back at Patrick and frowned deeply...Patrick’s eyes...they were… Pete tilted his head and looked at him. He didn’t have a word for what he was seeing apart from one. Colour. He was seeing colour. He heard the noise again and Patrick looked scared. It sounded loud and it sounded close. Whatever it was it couldn’t possibly be friendly.

 

“We need to get out of here. Like now.” 

 

Patrick didn’t say anything, he was just looking at Pete. 

 

“What?”

 

Pete asked impatiently and Patrick just looked really confused. 

 

“Yer eyes...the colour...there’s colour!?” 

 

Pete raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

 

“Wait, that happens to faeries too?” 

 

Patrick nodded and the noise came again. Patrick reached out and grabbed Pete’s hand with no warning. He dragged him into the ring of standing stones. Pete had at least had the sense to sit outside them but Patrick dragged him to the center stone and placed their hands to it. Pete felt really dizzy and kind of sick. He landed on his ass on the ground and stayed there. Patrick pulled at him and he shook the Faery off and put his head between his knees. He wished and hoped with all his might that the spinning would stop. He heard Patrick fussing with something and then his head was being lifted. A tiny bottle pressed to his lips and Patrick told him to drink it. He let Patrick pour some into his mouth and it didn’t taste awful but he wasn’t real sure what it had been. The spinning slowed though, and the nausea faded, until it was all gone. He looked at Patrick and saw that there was more colour. His hair and skin had gained some colour. Patrick was watching him curiously and he could only imagine his own colours. Patrick’s small hand reached out to touch Pete’s face gently. 

 

“Humans see in black and white too?” 

 

Patrick asked quietly, kneeling in front of Pete as he fingers brushed over Pete’s skin almost like he wanted to feel the colours he was seeing. 

 

“Yeah, until we find our Soulmate. Didn’t know it was that way for Faeries though. But then I also didn’t know Faeries were real.” 

 

Patrick smiled softly and Pete watched as the colours spread. Soon everything was coloured and beautiful. 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“Oh...er...welcome tae the Seelie Court. This is the realm I live in.”

 

Pete looked around. They were in the middle of a well lit and beautiful forest. It was warm and everything thing looked so alive. 

 

“Seelie?” 

 

Pete tried to remember if he knew what that meant. 

 

“Some call i’ the Summer Court.” 

 

Patrick shrugged and pulled Pete to his feet. 

 

“Le’s ge’ outta here before Puck finds us and has a laugh a’ our expense.” 

 

Patrick led Pete down a path by his hand. Pete wasn’t sure where they went or what was going on but he was aware when they reached a medieval town looking place. Patrick went down some alleys and backstreets until they reached a little shop type building that looked like it had a home on the second floor. This was confirmed when Patrick dragged Pete up to it. He looked around as Patrick set down his satchel. 

 

“What...are we doing here?” 

 

“Oh...er...I...this is my home. I’s safe here. I though’ maybe...I wan’tae figure ou’ why I can see in colour now.” 

 

“Um..Patrick, I can see in colour now too and I couldn’t before. I think that kind of tells us why.” 

 

Pete furrowed his brows and looked at Patrick. He seemed to piece it together and studied Pete carefully. He stepped closer to Pete and reached out to trace one of the tattoos on Pete’s forearm. 

 

“So...ye’re my Soulmate then?” 

 

Pete nodded and smiled a little. 

 

“I guess it means I am.” 

 

“Bu’ ye’ll wan’tae go home soon.” 

 

Patrick looked at his feet and Pete’s heart tightened. He honestly couldn’t think of a reason he wanted to go home. 

 

“No, I don’t think I will. There’s not much for me there.” 

 

Patrick looked up at him and his eyes lit up curiously. Pete wanted to know what colour they were because it was such a strangely beautiful colour. 

 

“I donae’ think i’ safe here for you.” 

 

“I’m sure I can learn to blend in.” 

 

“Ye wan’tae stay here with me?” 

 

Pete nodded quietly and stepped closer to Patrick until they were barely inches apart. Patrick reached up to wrap his arms around Pete’s neck. Pete smiled and held Patrick’s waist as he leaned down to kiss him gently and sweetly.

 

"Yes, I really do." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
